Where Did I Come From?
by chyorimentum
Summary: Pertanyaan dari Sungmin dan jawaban dari Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook ragu dari mana ia berasal. "Apa aku anak pungut?" begitu pikir Ryeowook. Untung saja Donghae dan Eunhyuk memiliki pemecahan yang jitu untuk permasalahan itu—bahkan membuat Ryeowook mengatakan hal yang cukup gila pada Yesung./Kid!KyuMinWook, Pedo!Yesung. [Oneshoot—YeWook, HaeHyuk, KyuMin]


**Disclaimer**: Super Junior © SM Entertainment

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Family, Romance

**Pairing**: HaeHyuk, KyuMin, YeWook

**Warning**: Possibly typo(s), fluff, yaoi, boy x boy, pedo!Yesung, kid!KyuMinWook, bahasa balita unyu, M-Preg, Alternate Age, Alternate Reality

* * *

**_—Where Did I Come From?—_**

_by chyorimentum_

© 2013

* * *

"Dali mana kita belacal?"

"Eum?" Ryeowook yang tengah bermain barbie pun mengadah begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang cukup unik dari teman sepermainannya, Sungmin—seorang _namja_ cilik dengan wajah cantik dan perawakan yang mungil layaknya seorang gadis kecil. Tak heran jika banyak orang termasuk kedua orang tua Ryeowook—Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae—salah mengiranya sebagai _yeoja_. "Bukannya dali culga?"

"Hm... Begitu ya..." Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil salah satu barbie lalu menoleh ke arah cermin dan menyandingkan boneka kecil itu dengan wajahnya. Lihat! Bahkan karakter yang terkenal akan kecantikannya itu kalah dari kecantikan wajah Sungmin!

"Bukan begitu kenyataannya, Lyeowook _hyung_. Jawaban itu tidak ilmiah, tahu! Jangan membeli jawaban yang tidak macuk akal untuk Minnie _hyung_-ku!"

Ryeowook kemudian menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut dan menatap anak itu kesal. "Kok Kyuhyun jadi memalahiku cih? Memangnya apa calah Wookie?" tanya Ryeowook sebal seraya berkacak pinggang. "Telus ilmiah itu apa?"

"Aku tidak belmakcud menyalahkanmu, _hyung_. Ilmiah itu altinya cecuai dengan ilmu alam dan kenyataan." Kyuhyun yang awalnya memainkan sebuah mobil-mobilan pun akhirnya meninggalkan mainan kecil itu, ia berdiri lalu mengambil sebuah buku dari tasnya dan menunjukkannya pada Ryeowook.

"Itu buku apa?" tanya Ryeowook dan Sungmin kompak.

"Ini buku tentang leplodukci manucia." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan mantap. Ia pun duduk lalu menaruh buku itu di antara mereka bertiga. Seharusnya, pihak TK Sapphire Blue mengetahui jika salah satu anak didiknya membawa buku—yang bisa dibilang—sesat untuk anak seumuran mereka. Namun sayang, para guru di sekolah ini tak pernah memeriksa isi tas para murid didiknya sehingga buku yang dibawa Kyuhyun lolos dari pengawasan. Ditambah, suasana TK yang sepi karena sudah jam pulang membuat Kyuhyun semakin leluasa untuk melancarkan aksinya menyebar pengetahuan yang seharusnya belum boleh mereka mengerti.

"Dali mana kau mendapat buku ini, Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku mendapatnya dali Ciwon _hyung_," jawab Kyuhyun. Yah, sebenarnya daripada 'mendapat' lebih cocok disebut 'mencuri'. _Well_, bukannya Siwon itu penggemar hal yang berbau porno, hanya saja buku itu adalah buku materi biologi sekolahnya.

"Apa ici buku itu?" tanya Ryeowook kemudian.

"Buku ini bilang manucia telcipta dali cebuah pelistiwa yang belnama peltilicaci. Cpelma laki-laki beltemu dengan cel telul pelempuan. Lalu cel telul membelah menjadi jigot dan menempel di lahim pelempuan. Jigot yang menempel itu akan belkembang dan tumbuh campai bica dicebut emblio atau janin. Telus cembilan bulan kemudian lahil deh ceolang bayi!" Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan sangat semangat. Selain semangat karena bangga akan kemampuan membacanya, ia juga semangat karena mulai menyukai pelajaran ini.

"Wah... Kyunnie hebat cekali~" puji Sungmin pada bocah yang telah resmi menjadi pacarnya itu. _Well_, walaupun Sungmin masih tak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang disebut 'pacar' itu.

Ryeowook manggut-manggut walau tak mengerti sama sekali. "Jadi intinya?"

"Jadi intinya kalau mau membuat bayi halus ada laki-laki dan pelempuan." Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan singkat.

"Laki-laki dan pelempuan?" Ryeowook membeo. Tunggu sebentar. Kalau dipikir-pikir... kedua orang tua Ryeowook 'kan—

Pintu ruang kelas TK Sapphire Blue yang sepi kini terbuka dan menyita perhatian ketiga anak manis itu. Raut wajah Ryeowook yang semula kusut kini berubah cerah ketika melihat siapa sosok yang berada di penghujung pintu. "Yecung _hyuuung_~!" Ia berdiri lalu berlari ke arah pemuda tampan berambut hitam itu.

"_Baby_ Wookie~!" Yesung menyambut Ryeowook lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan memeluknya erat. Diciuminya leher Ryeowook yang mengeluarkan aroma melon. "_Hyung_ datang lagi untuk menjemputmu, _my baby_~"

"Uh~ _Hyung_~!" Ryeowook mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya sebal. "Wookie bukan _baby_ lagi, Wookie cudah becaaal!"

"Ya, ya. _Hyung_ percaya kau sudah besar, Wookie~" Pemuda yang lebih tua dua puluh tiga tahun dari Ryeowook itu pun mengapit hidung sang bocah manis dan membuatnya menjadi berwarna kemerahan. "Nah, karena _hyung_ sudah menjemput seperti permintaanmu dan sudah mendapat izin dari Hae _appa_ dan Hyuk _eomma_, sekarang Wookie pamit sama teman-teman dulu, _arra_?"

"Eum!" Ryeowook mengangguk semangat lalu menoleh ke arah kedua bocah yang sedari tadi hanya menatap Yesung dan Ryeowook. "Kyuhyun, Cungmin, Wookie pelgi dulu ya cama Yecung _hyung_. _Papaaai_~!"

"Dadaaah~!" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin balas melambaikan tangan pada Ryeowook yang dibawa keluar oleh Yesung.

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup dan membuat kedua anak itu berada di dalam kelas tersebut sendirian, menunggu kedua orang tua mereka untuk memjemput. Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap wajah Sungmin yang cantik. Yah, entah kenapa ia sangat senang sekali menatap wajah bocah bermarga Lee itu. Alis Kyuhyun naik ketika melihat perubahan pada wajah itu.

Wajah Sungmin yang semula biasa-biasa saja entah kenapa mulai memerah, suara isakan terdengar dari bibir ranumnya. Air mata pun turun dari mata _foxy_-nya. "Huweee~ Kyunnieeeee~"

Kyuhyun terlihat panik melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menangis. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Sungmin dengan cepat lalu mendekap tubuh itu erat. "Minnie _hyung_, kenapa kau menangish?" tanyanya.

Sungmin balik memeluk Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bocah tampan itu. "Huuu~ Minnie cedih, Kyunnie~" rengeknya.

"Kenapa cedih? Kalena Lyeowook _hyung_ cudah pulang?" tebak Kyuhyun. "Tapi biacanya 'kan Minnie _hyung_ baik-baik caja kalau Lyeowook _hyung_ pulang?"

"_Aniyo_..." Sungmin menggeleng di dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. "Minnie bukannya cedih kalena itu..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi kalena kita tidak bica mempunyai anak kalau cudah becal nanti."

"Hah?" Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget mendengar pernyataan Sungmin.

"Kalau cudah becal nanti, aku ingin menjadi ictlinya Kyunnie. Tapi Minnie takut kalau kita tidak bica mempunyai adik bayi nanti... Habish, Minnie 'kan _namja_. Tadi Kyunnie bilang kalau mau mempunyai bayi halus ada _namja_ dan _yeoja_, 'kan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Jadi Sungmin menangis karena ucapannya tadi? Astaga, kalau saja ia tahu ini akan terjadi pasti ia tak akan mengatakan hal semacam itu pada bocah yang setahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun itu. Tangannya yang mungil mengelus punggung kecil Sungmin, mencoba menenangkannya. "Jangan takut, Minnie _hyung_... Walau tanpa ada adik bayi cekalipun, Kyunnie akan tetap mencintai Minnie _hyung_ campai tua. Kyunnie beljanji!"

Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya. "Benal?" Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun melepaskan dekapannya, menangkup pipi _chubby_ itu lalu mengecup sekilas bibir merah Sungmin. Ditatapnya iris karamel itu lekat-lekat. "Cungguh!" Ia mengangguk mantap seolah telah melamar Sungmin untuk menjadi istrinya kelak.

Sungmin tersenyum senang. Ia menghapus air mata yang menetes lalu memegangi kedua pipi kurus Kyuhyun. Didekatkannya wajah tirus itu dengan wajah tembamnya dan mengecup bibir itu lama, mencurahkan seluruh perasaan cintanya pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Perasaan yang ia berani pertaruhkan tak akan pernah berakhir apa pun yang terjadi.

* * *

Eunhyuk tengah mengocok beberapa butir telur untuk membuat sebuah Rainbow Cake. Sebenarnya kue itu ia buat untuk anak semata wayangnya yang merajuk minta dibuatkan Rainbow Cake kemarin sore. Jadi, pemuda berumur awal dua puluhan itu memutuskan untuk memberikan kejutan Rainbow Cake untuk sang anak—Ryeowook. Bibirnya yang tipis nan seksi mulai menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang sempat hits saat ia muda dulu.

"Hei, _chagiya_. Sedang membuat apa?"

Eunhyuk terkejut ketika sepasang lengan melingkari perut langsingnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang lalu tersenyum begitu mendapati sesosok tampan yang berada di belakangnya. "Ah, rupanya kau, Hae. Aku sedang membuat Rainbow Cake untuk Wookie," jawabnya. Tumben sekali kau pulang sesore ini. Ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk pada sang suami, Lee Donghae.

Donghae menopang dagunya di bahu mungil Eunhyuk. "Aku pulang cepat karena merindukan istriku yang cantik dan putraku yang manis. Apa itu salah?"

"_Aniyo_." Eunhyuk menjawab lalu terkekeh. "Itu hal termanis yang pernah kudengar."

Sang suami semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyeringai. "Jadi, aku dapat 'jatah' malam ini?" tanyanya frontal.

Eunhyuk menyikut pinggang Donghae pelan. "Tidak malam ini! Kau mau aktivitas kita didengar oleh Wookie dan saudara sepupumu itu?" tanya Eunhyuk balik dengan semburat kemerahan di pipinya.

Donghae semakin menggeliat gemas di bahu sang istri. Entah mengapa ia sangat senang bermanja-manja seperti ini. "Saudara sepupuku? Maksudmu Yesung _hyung_? Ayolah, dia bahkan lebih tua dariku! Dia pasti mengerti apa yang kita lakukan, _chagi_."

"_Eomma_~ _Appa_~ Wookie cudah pulang~!"

Mendengar suara Ryeowook di kejauhan, Eunhyuk dan Donghae melepaskan dirinya satu sama lain dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Dari kejauhan tampak seorang anak kecil yang berlari riang ke arah pasangan sejoli itu. Donghae sedikit berjongkok lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut sang anak ke dalam pelukannya. "Selamat datang anak _appa_ yang manis~" Donghae memeluk Ryeowook kecil ke dalam pelukannya lalu menggendongnya. Ryeowook tertawa senang karena sudah lama tak digendong ayah tersayangnya seperti ini.

"Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri menjemput Wookie, Yesung _hyung_." Eunhyuk berucap saat melihat sosok Yesung yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"_Ne_." Yesung membalas lalu tersenyum. "Tak apa, bukan masalah. Lagipula hari ini aku sedang cuti." _Dan itu kulakukan karena aku mencintai Wookie_.

"Oh iya! _Appa_, _eomma_! Wookie mau beltanya cecuatu, boleh?" tanya Ryeowook seraya menatap Eunhyuk dan Donghae bergantian.

Eunhyuk mengapit hidung putranya gemas. "Mau bertanya apa, Wookie?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari sang ibu, Ryeowook malah menoleh ke arah Yesung. "_Hyung_ boleh pelgi cebental dulu tidak? Wookie mau bicala dulu cama _eomma_ dan _appa_."

"Kenapa _hyung_ harus pergi?" tanya Yesung.

"Ini tentang macalah plibadi, Yecung _hyung_!" Ryeowook berteriak. Tiga orang dewasa di sana begitu terkejut mendengarnya. Pasalnya, biasanya Ryeowook sangat tenang dan manis saat berada di rumah. Lagipula sejak kapan ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'masalah pribadi'?

Tak mau dibenci oleh sang malaikat kecil, Yesung mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum. Di sisi lain ia begitu penasaran apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh mereka bertiga. "Baiklah, aku ke kamarku dulu." Ia pun berbalik lalu berjalan meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Jadi sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"_Eomma_... _Appa_..." Ryeowook terdiam sebentar. Matanya terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Apa benal Wookie anak _eomma_ dan _appa_?"

Baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk syok mendengar pertanyaan dari sang buah hati. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Donghae yang masih terlihat syok.

"Habish tadi di cekolah Kyunnie bilang kalau mau punya adik bayi itu halus ada laki-laki dan pelempuan—hiks..." Setetes air mata turun membasahi pipi putih Ryeowook. "Tapi _eomma_ dan _appa_ 'kan laki-laki..! Huwe~! Wookie pashti anak pungut..!" Pecah sudah tangisan Ryeowook.

_Ups_, batin Eunhyuk. Ia mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ini semua bukan salah Ryeowook jika ia belum mengerti apa pun—ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui 'rahasia kecil' keluarga Lee. Pemuda itu menatap Donghae sekilas lalu mengangguk saat mata mereka bertemu. Eunhyuk menangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook lalu menghapus jejak-jejak air mata pada anaknya itu. "_Aniyo_... Wookie... Kau bukan anak pungut! Kau anak _appa_ dan _eomma_, mengerti?"

"_Eomma_ bohoooong! Huweee~!"

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya berat lalu menatap Donghae. Seakan mengerti maksud sang istri, ia mengangguk pelan. Dibawanya Ryeowook ke dekat meja makan lalu mendudukkan sang anak di meja itu. Ia menarik salah satu kursi lalu duduk di sana. "Dengar, Wookie! Kau itu anak kandung _appa_ dan _eomma_. Hanya saja, _eomma_-mu memiliki kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki oleh _namja_ lain." Donghae menghapus air mata Ryeowook. "_Eomma_-mu mendapatkan mukjizat dari Tuhan untuk mengandung dan melahirkan bayi seperti _yeoja_. Ini adalah kemampuan turun temurun dari keluarga _eomma_-mu."

"Mukjijat?" Ryeowook membeo dengan aksen cadelnya. "Belalti nanti Wookie bica punya bayi?"

"Tentu saja, _chagi_." Eunhyuk mengelus lembut kepala Ryeowook. "Wookie 'kan anak tersayang kami."

Tangan-tangan mungil Ryeowook meraih tubuh kedua orang tuanya lalu menarik mereka untuk mendekat dan memeluk mereka berdua. "Aku menyayangi kalian, _eomma_, _appa_!"

* * *

"Yecung _hyung_!" panggil Ryeowook yang duduk di kursi penumpang depan.

"_Ne_?" sahut Yesung di balik setir mobilnya. Pagi ini ia bermaksud mengantar Ryeowook sebelum pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Maklumlah, ia ingin memastikan bahwa malaikat mungilnya aman dan selamat saat sampai di sekolahnya.

"_Hyung_ mau mendengal pelmintaan Wookie tidak?"

"Tentu saja _hyung_ mau." Ia tersenyum sekilas ke arah Ryeowook lalu kembali fokus ke arah jalanan.

"Anu... Itu..." Pipi putih Ryeowook sedikit memerah. "Kalau Wookie cudah becal Wookie ingin menikah dengan Yecung _hyung_ dan punya adik bayi yang imut."

"_Mwo_?!" Yesung tersedak ketika mendengar ucapan Ryeowook barusan. Wajahnya kini menjadi merah padam. "Ke—Kenapa permintaanmu seperti itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa hyung? Aneh ya kalau Wookie punya pelmintaan cepelti itu?" Ryeowook kecil menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Habish _eomma_ 'kan bilang kalau Wookie cudah becal Wookie bica melahilkan bayi yang imut cepelti _eomma_ melahilkan Wookie!"

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya lalu terkekeh. "_Aniyo_, itu bukan permintaan yang aneh." Tangannya mengacak rambut Ryeowook. "Sebab tanpa kau meminta pun, _hyung_ akan menikahi Wookie kalau sudah besar nanti."

"Benalkah?" Mata Ryeowook tampak berkilau senang. "Holeee~! _Neomu calanghae_ Yecung _hyuuung_~!"

Yesung tersenyum lebar. "_Saranghae_, _nae_ Wookie..."

_—_Well_, tampaknya Yesung harus memikirkan cara agar tidak tergoda untuk melumat Ryeowook kecil yang manis dan mungil sekarang juga._

.

.

**—fin—**

* * *

Aloha~! Fic aneh terbaru dari Hyorin nih~!

Well... Awalnya fic ini ditujukan untuk project ulang tahunnya Lee Hi eonnie tanggal 23 September kemaren. Cuma karena beberapa alasan project fic buat Hayi eonnie dibatalin dan diganti cast-castnya -_-

Jujur aja ya... Entah kenapa bikin fic pedofil itu jadi inget film A Nightmare on Elm Street/? Freddy-nya kan pedofil -_- Jangan bilang entar Yesung oppa berubah jadi Freddy/?

Ada yang sudah menunggu update-an Love Is So Photogenic? Atau ada yang menunggu serial baru dari Hyorin? Tenaaang, udah ada kok! Just wait for it, guys! :) It'll be a new epic and romantic fantasy-scifi fanfiction!—I think, lol ;P Stay tuned!

Don't forget to give your reviews~ kamsahamnida~ *bow*


End file.
